Rivals to Lovers?
by jay.moonwalker.21
Summary: Damn that stupid, jerk potato! I can't believe he is on the same school as me! Oooh, I'm gonna punch that rival! He's the reason why...my heart is in a unfamiliar rhythm...this beats...ARGH I HATE HIMMMMMMM!


Rivals to Lovers

 ** _'_** ** _Ring! Ring! Ring!'_**

'Argh…the heck", I mentally thought, grudgingly waking up. How can you not be pissed when you stayed up late last night performing at a concert!? Argh. Sorry for bursting out like that. By the way, I'm Charlotte Heartfilia, 16 years old and a drummer. Yes, a drummer. I have brown hair that reaches past my shoulders and emerald eyes. I also have a white skin complexion. Well, it's my fourth year. I transferred to Konoha Elite School. And today's my first day so yeah, I have to prepare. I already prepared my school bag beforehand so there's no problem in preparing my things. I also packed my drum sticks. I heard that there is a music club in my new school so I decided to bring these with me. Finally, I'm ready to go with my uniform and my school bag. Extra clothes, check; money, check; breakfast—

"Charlotte! Are you awake!? Let's eat breakfast now! Hannah made bacon!" Samantha bursts in my room. Talk about loud voices in the morning. And it was still 6:30 a.m.

"Sammy, what did I tell you about your loud voice in the morning?" I said, rubbing my temples.

Samantha grins sheepishly, "Hey! I was only worried when you didn't come to my room and wake me up… I thought something happened to you. "

Sigh "That, I forgot. Now tell Hannah I'll be down in a minute", I told her, or rather ordered her.

"Roger!" I sighed again. Yeah, she's my best friend as well as Hannah since birth. Our mothers went to high school and college together. Samantha is also 16 years old as well as Hannah. She's a guitarist while Hannah is a pianist. We love music by the way. We have a band that performs in either Japan or here. Wherever we went, we're always together, except for comfort rooms of course. Samantha has black hair longer than mine while Hannah has a blonde one shorter than mine. Enough with these, I'm going down now.

"Charlotte, you're here. I made you bacon and chocolate cake", Hannah greeted me. Wait, what? CHOCOLATE CAKE!

"Hannah! Thank you very much!" I started to dig in.

"Aww, she has extra food! Why?"

I glared at Samantha, "Shut up, plus you already have macaroons there so stop whining." Samantha pouted.

Hannah sighed, "Let's go now guys." Anyways, we'll be walking. Our house is just a few blocks from school. Yeah, we live together without our parents because they are in another country. And this story begins. About my crush who's a playboy and my rival.

OooOooOooOooO

Finally, we're here. If my memory serves me right, school starts at 8:00 a.m. and now is 7:10.

"Hey, let's go and get our schedule", I said. We have to go to the principal's office.

Samantha and Hannah blinked and looked at each other. "What!?" I said, annoyed by their suspicious antics.

Hannah spoke first, "Didn't the mailman delivered your schedule?" What?

"Yeah, we already have ours. Wait, I remember, your schedule wasn't delivered because….eh, I dunno?" Samantha confusedly said. Why you!

"Fine, I'll go to the principal's office myself", I told them. "You two go on ahead."

"Okay, if you say so", Hannah said unsurely. And they went to their homeroom. Sigh, gonna keep going.

10 minutes passed and I still can't find that office! Why?! But it's still a wonder, there aren't many students here. I thought they will come here early. Oh well… At least there's a few wandering around.

"Uhh, excuse me but can you tell me where's the principal office?" I politely asked a stranger. Probably a fellow student because of the uniform his wearing.

"Another fangirl? Argh, I thought I can have a temporary peace here," I heard him mutter. Excuse me!? I was about to shout when he turned around.

"I haven't seen you last year here in this school. Oh, a new student, perhaps?" he asked, shocked. Well, he's good-looking, but don't you dare assume I'm your fangirl!

"Well yeah, I'm new here. So can you show me the principal's office?" I asked again. He smirked. Oh, he's really getting on my nerves.

"Sure, follow me." Thank god. "What's your name?"

Is he gonna be my first friend? Psh, too arrogant. "Name's Charlotte Heartfilia, you?"

"Is she gonna be another fangirl?" I heard him mutter again. That's it. "Nathan Dreyar."

"Well, excuse me Nathan, but I can hear you loud and clear. What makes you think that I'm gonna be your fangirl?" I snapped.

Nathan smirked again. Oh how I wanted to wipe that smirk off his handsome face. Wait, what?

"Are you really Charlotte Heartfilia? The famous drummer in Japan?" What? How did he—

"Here we are, bye Char", he mused. What the heck?

OooOooOooOooO

"Charlotte! Let's eat!" It's lunch break. Hannah, Samantha and I have the same homeroom, coincidence I guess? And I haven't seen Nathan, probably because I didn't pay attention to my classmates besides Hannah and Samantha

"Wait, Charlotte?" I heard someone call my name. And the voice is familiar.

"Oh, Hey! Charlotte! You're here!" Ivan! I blushed. Ivan Eucliffe is my crush back then in school. There are rumors back then that Ivan is a playboy and he would break any girl's heart. But he's so nice to me, a part of the reason of why I like him.

"H-hey I-ivan", great, stuttering. Ivan smiled charmingly. I blushed again.

"Hey, Charlotte, what the hell, Ivan's here, so is Andrew. Stay away from them dude", Samantha whispered to me. She's very serious. It's very rare to see her like this. Andrew is Ivan's best friend. He's hitting on Samantha. I don't know why but they have a rather bad reputation.

"Excuse me but we gotta go", Hannah announced. What!?

Samantha and Hannah dragged me to the cafeteria. I already know where this is going. "Charlotte—"

"Okay, okay. I know, I know. Now let's eat. I'm starving", I told them. They raised an eyebrow.

"Nathan! Kyaa!" "Oh my gosh!" "Nathan! Please be my boyfriend!" "Nathan, go out with me!"

The hell!? My ears! Hannah and Samantha must be thinking the same considering their hands in their ears. And the annoying screams are getting near.

"Can I sit with you?" Someone asked. I looked up to see— Nathan!

OooOooOooOooO

"Sure", I blurted out. What!?

"Thank you." The cafeteria suddenly became dead silent. People were staring at us, mainly fangirls glaring at me. What's their problem!?

Hannah and Samantha shot me 'Who-is-this-guy' looks. I shrugged. We just ate in silence.

The bell rang so we got up from our seats and about to return the tray.

"See you Char, Hannah and Samantha in the Music clubroom", Nathan told us and went away. Oh yeah, our adviser announced the clubs earlier and those who want to join a club must sign in their desired club's signing paper. So Hannah, Samantha and I signed. By the way, Nathan is my classmate as well as Ivan.

We're already in the music clubroom. There's gonna be an audition. And the club's adviser decided to hold an audition for the pianist first. Go Hannah! I noticed that only few wants to join this club but I heard that this school always win in the battle of the bands. I noticed that there are only 10 students that want to join this club, including us. Nathan is here too, with his other two friends. And we're the only girls here.

"Go Hannah!" Samantha's yelling pulled me back to reality so I joined her. "You can do it Hannah!"

Hannah smiled at us. She has two other opponents. I recognized one of them as Nathan's friend.

"You did great!" I high-fived her. Hannah smiled gratefully at me, "Thanks."

Next is gonna be guitarists and guess what, Samantha has four opponents.

"Ehehehehe", Samantha laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, you can do it Sammy. Just because you are the only girl doesn't mean you should give up", I told her.

Samantha also rolled her eyes. "Fine", she said, readying her guitar.

Woah, that was intense. After Samantha performed, her other three opponents had their jaw dropped. While on the other hand, the other one, one of Nathan's friends, smirked. What's with Nathan and his friends smirking?

Finally, it's the drummers' spotlight. I stood, as well as Nathan. I shot him a glare, in which he responded with a smirk.

"Go Charlotte!" I heard Hannah and Samantha cheer for me. I gave them thumbs up.

"Yeah, Go Char, I doubt you can beat me", I heard someone mocked me, with following snickers. I shot Nathan a cold glare. Yet, he smirked again.

I growled, "Just you wait." I got my drumsticks. I am Charlotte Heartfilia. Half-Japanese. My father is Japanese. Since I was a kid, I always play drums. And about my popularity in Japan with my friends, well we always perform in Japan but not much here. We also received many awards. So be prepared Nathan. And with that, I started playing.

OooOooOooOooO

Class is finally over. It's been 6 month's since I transferred here in the school. And since I made Nathan my rival.

Flashback

"Hey, the club's adviser's gonna post the results later after class", Hannah told us. Since it's free period, we decided to have some chat.

"Oh yeah? I bet this stupid potato named Jake and his other potato friends won't make it", Samantha said. Based on her tone of voice, she's annoyed.

"Dude, chill. Who's this Jake by the way?" I asked her. She shot me a look of 'Are-you-kidding-me'.

"Why, dear CHAR, he's a friend of Nathan and one of my opponents earlier who told me, 'Hey Samantha, you play good and you're sexy but not beautiful, and I play better than you.' Oh, the nerve of him!" Samantha bursts angrily.

Hannah blushed. I raised an eyebrow, "Why are you blushing, Hannah?"

"W-well, I also met Mike, he's also a friend of Nathan and another opponent of mine. He's so cheerful and nice. And he asked me to hang out with him today after class. And he told me I'm cute and beautiful especially when I'm blushing", Hannah blushed another shade of red. It's always like this, she can be talkative when she's around us but when she's with someone else, she becomes a timid and shy person. I rolled my eyes.

I sighed, "Let me guess, you developed a crush, Hannah, your very first crush." I said matter-of-factly.

She blushed again. Samantha, on the other hand, looked at Hannah disbelievingly.

The bell rang. We looked at each other. Finally, the results! Yeah! We hurried down the hallways and to the bulletin board. Our breathing slowing in sync as we read the results.

HELL YEAH! WE PASSED! And Nathan and his friends passed too. Actually we're the only ones who passed.

"So, Char, you passed, huh?" I turned only to come face-to-face with Nathan. The heck!? He's too close! Our lips are almost touching, with a distance about 1 centimeter! I pushed him forcefully away from me!

"What was that for, Nathan!?" I snapped at him angrily. I almost lost my first kiss, to HIM of all people! I can see Jake snickering at Samantha with her glaring at him while Mike throwing an apologetic look at Hannah. I also noticed a crowd gathering around us.

"Oh, a weakness eh? I guess it so fun teasing you. You're blushing, too. Maybe I should do that again," he smirked, stepping forward.

I glared at him. The nerve of him! "Don't you dare…"

"Who knew that a group of three girls can join this club?" Jake said, snickering again.

"Who knew that a group of three pathetic (Potato! I yelled) boys can join this club?" Samantha glared at Jake, in which Jake responded with a glare too.

"Well, Nathan..." I went to him and for perfect measures, grab his collar down so we're face-to-face. But I guess it's still too distant. I leaned forward. He blushed. Aww. I smirked evilly. "You and I…" I leaned forward again. Our lips are almost touching. I'll show him that I can also play his game. "Are rivals now." I yanked him away from me, him falling in the process. Hah. Their jaws fell to the ground as we walk away, smirking.

End of Flashback

Sigh. "Charlotte!" Huh? I turned around to see Ivan rushing towards me. I smiled, "Hey."

"Hey, I heard that there will be a festival around here, wanna go?" he asked me out. Well, I don't know how to put this but recently, Ivan is asking me out for a few dates. I'm happy of course. He even confessed to me that he loves me so yeah, I don't know but I guess we're a thing, right? But, Samantha and Hannah does not approve. Oh well.

"I love to!" I told him happily. Ivan smiled.

"Great, pick you up at 7:00", he kissed my cheek. I blushed. When I was about to exit the school's gates, someone grabbed me and clamped my mouth with a hand. A kidnapper?!

I elbowed him so he would clutch his stomach. And it worked. I started to run, but then he caught me again. He pushed me to the ground, holding my wrists and one of his knee between my legs, trapping me, "You're such a beauty, y'know? I can't let this go to waste." And he leaned forward. I felt a tear escaped my eye. "Aww, don't cry. It will be pleasurable." And he leaned again. I shut my eyes tight. Please….. someone…please save me. But then, the kiss never came and I heard a the man grunt in pain. I opened my eyes and slowly get up to see Nathan standing before me

"You…Stay away from her or else..", he growled darkly. The man scurried away. "Nathan…"

He sighed, "Are you hurt Charlotte?" Well, my thigh and left ankle were hurt but I know this will recover later. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you, Nathan." I smiled at him. Then I start to get up but I unconsciously hissed in pain. He sighed then he went over to me and picked me up bridal style.

"Nathan! You don't have to do this! I'm perfectly fine! I can walk by myself! Put me down!" I yelled at him, blushing. Nathan raised an eyebrow, "You have a bruise forming in your ankle. Do you actually think that you can walk?" I blushed, he's so thoughtful. "Plus, you're not heavy at all. I can carry you."

"O-okay", I'm stuttering, great. We reached my house and yet he wouldn't put me down. He opened and walked in and went upstairs to my room like nothing's wrong. And Samantha and Hannah are shocked the moment we entered our house. He gently laid me on my bed and went downstairs. Probably going home. I sighed, then I heard Samantha yelling. What? And Nathan entered my room again, grabbed my other pillow, put an ice bag over it and gently and carefully put my ankle over the ice bag. Oh god, I can feel my face heating up again. And then he stood, observed my room, shrugged and went to my small couch and turned on my television. Okay?

"Uhhh, you're still not going home?" I asked unsurely. He just looked at me and went to watching again.

"Fine, feel free at home", I said waving my hand and grabbed my cellphone to call Ivan.

"Hey!" I heard Ivan greet me on the other line.

"Um, you see, Ivan, I can't go with you right now…" Nathan shot me a confused look, "Yeah, I have some important errand to do…..I'm so sorry….thank you….." Nathan then shot me a glare. What's you're problem?

"Oh, Charlotte? Can I tell you something? I'm supposed to tell you this at the festival but since you're not going anymore, might as well say it here", he said. I have a bad feeling about this, "Okay?"

"Here goes, actually Charlotte, I didn't think you would be fooled so easily. I'm just playing you. Me? Loving you? Psh, dream on. I never loved you. Hahahahahaha. God, you're pathetic. That's all. Bye!~" And then he hang up. I dropped my cellphone in shock.

"Damn you Ivan! I hate you!" I screamed. Nathan rushed towards me and comforts me. After I while, he asked me what happened. I told him everything from my crush up till now. I started tearing up again.

"Ssh, ssh..it's okay…it's okay…don't cry."

I cried and cried, "I don't know any more Nathan, I felt used, I felt horrible!"

Nathan just shushed me, "Don't cry Char, I love you…" Wait, what?

I looked up to him, shocked, "What?" He,in sudden realization,clasped his mouth with his widened eyes.

OooOooOooOooO

It's been a while since that incident. And today's the battle of the bands. Our club adviser decided to just combine Nathan's and my group. Me, being the vocalist and Nathan, the drummer. Our adviser discovered that I have a very beautiful voice. So she replaced Nathan with me. Nathan's the original vocalist as well as drummer. We're in good terms now. Actually, Hannah and Mike are dating now and Jake is courting Samantha. I know very well that Samantha is playing hard-to-get. But I don't know about me and Nathan, ever since his confession, he would avoid me. But sometimes, we would talk. The other bands are standing beside our band. The host is about to reveal the results.

"And this and next year's most awesome band is…." I can hear the drum rolls. I rolled my eyes.

"KONOHAGAKURE!" Oh god! Yess! We jumped in victory!

We gathered and the judges gave us the trophy. Now it's time to take a group picture. I grinned in triumphant and Nathan smiled. But he's silent all the time. Suddenly he went over to the host and whispered something. Then he held the host's microphone.

"Hey Guys! Today I have something to announce to someone here!" The stage became silent. And then he went towards me and he kneeled down, holding my hand gently.

"Charlotte Heartfilia, will you be my girlfriend?" Dead silence. This can't be happening.

"Nathan Dreyar…" I smiled at him and noticed he's sweating a lot, I giggled, "Yes! I love to!"

Cheers erupted on the stage! But then—

"Geez Nathan, you made it sound like a marriage proposal!" Jake shouted. They all laughed while me and Nathan blushed.

Nathan punched Jake on the arm, "Shut up Jake and keep courting Samantha."

Now it's their turn to blush. I giggled which turned to laughter.

Nathan smiled at me at poked me with his drum sticks.

"Hey—", I was about to yell at him when he kissed me. My very first kiss.

He pulled out, "Thank you Char, I love you." He rested his forehead on mine.

I smiled at him, "I love you more Nathan."

I guess my rival turned out to be my true lover…

 **Sooooooo...this is my first story...yeah..i really need your reviews guys.. arigatouuu**


End file.
